A Year at Hogwarts: Dumbledore's First Year
by Albus S. Dumbledore
Summary: A story of everyone's favorite Dumbledore...as a kid. This descrides Albus's first year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. This story takes place in the year of 1851.
1. Diagon Alley

(( Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own Alus Dumbledore or any places in this fiction. I also don't own the following surnmanes: Malfoy, Potter, or Weasley.(You never know if I'm going to use these...well...there *will* be a Malfoy...for sure) I own all of the other characters. ))  
  
Diagon Alley-  
  
--  
  
Albus Dumbledore, his auburn hair barely covering his blue, twinkling eyes, walks slowly down the crowded Diagon Alley with his father, Sagesse Dumbledore. Albus admires his great father. Sagesse has accomplished many things in his short fifty-three years. Albus looks around in amazement. He has never seen a place like this, though he has heard from his mother and father. "Okay then."says Sagesse, looking at the list of supplies for Hogwarts School. "We will need to go to Madam Couturière's."  
  
Albus and his dad walk for about five minutes down the crowded street. They reach Madam Couturière's and step in seeing Madam Couturière herself. "Hello! How may I help you?" Madam Couturière says in her usual cheerful voice. Sagesse replies, "Oh yes, my son will be needing..." he suddenly stops to look at the list. ".Three sets of plain work robes... One plain pointed hat for day wear..." "Oh that's okay," interrupts Couturière. "I know the usual attire of the first years, not too worry." She smiles charmingly. "I will need to take your son's measurements." Albus walks over to Couturière while she points to a room in which she takes the usual measurements. She gets out the measuring tape and quickly measures him in every way imaginable. She sews all the clothes together and makes a slight mistake in the hat. She redoes it and everything fits perfectly.  
  
They walk out of the shop and head to Ollivander's. Albus has always wanted to get his very own wand. He walks in, his father trailing behind. Sagesse sits in a chair against the wall that contains the entrance. Mr. Ollivander was already at the counter. Albus nears the counter. "Hello, Mister Dumbledore." Mr. Allivander says to Albus. "So. you need a wand for Hogwarts? Well, you've come to the right place." Mr.Ollivander walks to the back of the room. "Ah, how about this." Mr. Ollivander says, handing Albus a wand. Albus waves the wand and breaks an unlit lantern. "Oh dear!" Mr. Ollivander says, gasping. He walks to the back of the store and bring him another wand. "This should do," he says, handing Albus yet another wand. Albus gives it a wave and a magical light shines from it. "Aha!" Mr. Ollivander says with excitement in his voice. "Unicorn Hair, mahogany, 11- and-one-half inches! That will be seven galleons, please." Sagesse hands Mr. Allivander seven galleons with a smile on his face. "Thank you, sir,"  
  
They walk even further down Diagon Alley, now reaching Eyelops Owl Emporium. Albus walks in after his father hands him some money. He looks around at all of the owls. He can choose anyone he wants. A good-sized snowy owl catches his eye. "Hmmm. I like this one. I wonder how much it costs," he thinks silently to himself. He looks down at the price tag and notices it costs nine galleons and 13 sickles. He walks up the counter, money in hand. "Excuse me, sir, but I would like to buy an owl," Albus says to the shop owner. "Which one?" says the shop owner. "The snowy owl, sir." Albus says, pointing to the owl he wants. "I have the money, sir." He lays the money on the counter awaiting his new owl. The shop owner takes the money and smiles. "Here you go," he says, handing Albus the owl he bought. "Thank you," Albus says in a slightly excited voice. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express-  
  
--  
  
It was a sunny day at King's Cross. Albus and his father stride up to a wall inbetween platform nine and ten. "Yup, this is it." Sagesse say with a bit of excitment in his voice while looking at the ticket. "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Now, you go, Albus." Albus was half nervous, half excited. He grabs hold of his cart with all of his school supplies, including Percibal, his owl, and runs towards the platform. He makes it in and sees a scarlett train. He couldn't hear much, there was a lot of chatter going on. There was only one minute to get aboard the train! He sees his father running in behind him. "Off you go! You don't want to be late, you don't. Hurry now!" Sagesse says in a rushed voice.  
  
Albus climbs on the train with only a few seconds left. "We were supposed to get up early! Well, at least I made it," he thinks quietly to himself. The train suddenly begins to move. It appears there weren't any completely empty compartments left. He was too late. He randomly picks one and slowly opens the door. "Mind if I sit here?" Albus asks to a boy who's light brown hair was a mess. "No... Not at all." the boys answers, smiling. "By the way, I'm Cyrus, Cyrus McKormick...And you are?" the boy asks, not sounding rude. "Oh, I'm Albus, Albus Dumbledore." Albus says, holding out his hand inwhich Cyrus shakes. "I've learned quite a few basic spells from my father." "Oh?" Cyrus replies. Albus nods and says,"For example, Lumos!" Albus's wand emits a ray of light from the tip of it. "Nox!" Cyrus says, chuckling. The light cast by Albus's wand disappears. "I see you know how to reverse that,"Albus says, also chuckling. "Yup."  
  
They kept on talking until night. They talked about things such as "What's Hogwarts going to be like?" and "What house would you like to be in?". Cyrus said, "Anything but Slytherin." Albus said, "Whatever is best for myself." Cyrus knew right away that would be Gryffindor. The train finally stops. It jerks back just a little. All the students exit the train in large crowds, making it almost impossible to get through the door. All of the first years soon appear at the lake by Hogwarts. A loud "Ooooooh!" is heard. They all got on boats in groups of three and four. A girl with long, red hair appeared by Cyrus and Albus's boat. "You wouldn't mind if I join you two, would you?"the girl asks. "No, not at all," Cyrus and Dumbledore both say. She hops in and the boats begin to move. They all look at the school towering above on a cliff with amazement. It was like gliding across glass. "By the way, I'm Iris Rain... And you two are?" "Cyrus McKormick,"says Cyrus. "I'm Albus Dumbledore,"says Albus, smiling. 


End file.
